convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lone Wanderer
The Lone Wanderer, this specific incarnation of him also referred to by his real name Riley Peterson, is the major protagonist of Fallout 3. He made his Convergence debut in The Ultimate Game. Canon The Lone Wanderer hails from the Fallout series of games, specifically Fallout 3. He left Vault 101 after his father did, and ended up getting involved in a plot to either save or destroy the Wasteland. In his path, according to statements he makes, he destroyed the Enclave, and chose to activate Project Purity, thus saving the Wasteland. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what The Lone Wanderer was doing at this point in time, but due to statements he makes, it is assumed that it is after the events of Broken Steel. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game He was a fairly active figure in the event, participating in the Traitor votes and interacting with a number of other individuals like Sakuya Izayoi, Erron Black, and most notably, his eventual love interest, Junko Enoshima. He initially acted as a self-proclaimed sniper vanguard, before becoming a self-proclaimed unofficial medic for the group. He is noted to have had feelings for Aqua, even though they rarely interacted with each other, and he was also responsible for the defeat of Freddy Fazbear. The Grand Hotel During the final trial, Riley, supposedly having been observing the event ever since the beginning, would suddenly appear, making a scene to Junko, whom he had let her believe he was dead for some time. While the scene would then proceed to escalate with the intervention of Brad Armstrong, it was Saitama who would calm the situation down, convincing Riley to make amends with Junko and clear up any misunderstandings. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game The huge effort of the quest, losing Junko, as well as meeting Jackson, severely drained him. All he wanted to do was return to his world, and remain at Project Purity to honor his father James. After returning to his world, he woke up in a hospital bed, and saw an unknown Brotherhood soldier keeping watch over him. The soldier helped him up, and helped him get to work before tossing him a vial of Forced Evolutionary Virus. Riley went to work, before passing out on patrol. Character Relationships * Junko Enoshima - A major character from Dangan Ronpa who made her Murder debut in The Ultimate Game. The two of them became romantic interests with each other shortly after meeting, finding solace in each other. * Aqua - A major character from Kingdom Hearts who debuted in The Watchful Eyes. Aqua was a former crush of his before she rejected him, as she did not return his feelings, despite Riley having little to no prior interaction with her. Trivia * The Lone Wanderer is named "Albert" in Fallout 3 previews. * Even though his surname is Peterson, Paladin Jackson, who is his future self, has a different last name for some reason. This may be due to Paladin Jackson intending to hide his true self, but nothing is confirmed. * Riley has received lukewarm critical reception among the community, having been nominated for Best Male Character of The Ultimate Game, though his romance with Junko Enoshima had also been nominated for Strangest Romance. He was also nominated for Weirdest Character Overall, but lost to Codarus. * Riley is briefly mentioned by Junko at the end of ''The Girls Who Met Through Time''. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:Coalition Category:The Grand Hotel Category:NPCs